Uncommon Death
by Sodafizz
Summary: Who would have thought that Sango would have been died so uncommonly...and who would have thought that Miroku be the one behind it. MS. Oneshot.
1. Uncommon Death

****

Uncommon Death

She couldn't believe it.

She was dead.

Death. She thought that her death would either be horrifically painful, or seemingly painless. She always imagined dying as an old woman, or possibly all the killing she had done would eventually catch up to her. But she was in so much shock, she barely considered the thought.

But you see Sango didn't die of natural causes, disease, or anything in that common nature.

She just died, uncommonly.

She died by the hands of an uncommon murder, Miroku.

But it wasn't a common way of death you see. By common I mean it wasn't a usual way of killing someone. It wasn't like he just decided to get up and strangle her, or he decided 'Why I shall cut her throat.' It wasn't like he despised her, hated her to such an extent he decided that today was the day she will die. He was not angry nor was he crazy. No, it was nothing of that sort.

He merely saw her sitting on a hill minding her own. She was sitting alone, and from her body language he could tell that she was saddened. So he walked over to her. He could have easily choked her from behind, but like I said, Sango did not die of a common thing.

He sat down and she didn't flinch nor was she surprised that he came, but she acknowledged him by a small nod, for she already knew that he would come after her. After a short silence he began to speak. But he already knew what was wrong. You see Miroku has learned to tell what she was depressed about. Miroku was always the one to console her and sometimes he found that when she was depressed, it was usually about the same thing every time. This time he guessed it was about Kohaku. Miroku being the bright boy he is, guessed right.

But Miroku, being the kind saint he was, gently pulled her out of her depression, just by simply starting a conversation. He consoled her worries by telling her that everything would be okay. He seemed to tell her this a lot, because Sango did tend to lose hope. But during this journey who wouldn't?

She seemed to get out of her depression stage as a small smile made it's way on her face. She thanked him, like she often does after these sort of conversations, and he accepted it and put a reassuring arm around her, not in a perverted way, but in a caring yet friendly conduct.

But Sango discovered that she reacted in a non friendly way. For she found herself leaning into him, as she rubbed his chest in an affectionate manner. At that contact Miroku responded as he brought her closer and she could feel small wisps of breath fall gently onto her already shivering body. She then felt the warmth of his strong yet gentle hand stroke her cheek.

It was then that Sango decided it was getting late so she broke the embrace and stood up, like she usually does when she feels he is getting too close to her. She announced quickly that she was going to bed now, and she thanked him once more. She hoped that he'd give her a simple good night, so that she could hide in the woods, so he wouldn't see her cheeks flush, even though she could feel them getting warm. He gave a nod of his head and murmured goodnight, as she internally jumped ready to go hide the clumps of trees.

As soon as she turned to leave he grabbed her hand gently.

She faced back around to find him looming over her, an unreadable look on his face.

And then he did it.

He killed her.

But no blood was involved or any sort of sharp weaponry. How uncommon her death was. She might have been the first ever, to be killed in such a way. Maybe it was the element of surprise that had killed her, or maybe the amount of shock. But sure enough she was dead.

For Miroku had leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

And she had died and gone to heaven.

-The End-

Hehehe did you like it? Just a thought I had so I decided to write it. Review please! I have never written in that style before and it twas quite fun. Tell me how I did! Call 555-ReViEw!

SoDa


	2. Answer! not a chapter!

Hey everybody. I know I haven't said anything in a long time, but I just wanted to tell you all, Sango didn't really die, it was just like a metaphor…it was a good death…but not really a death because…well she didn't die…mmm…not making too much sense. Everyone kept sending me stuff on if she really died, she didn't at all, she was just very happy! Its okay she's fine! I just wanted to clear that up: Sango is alive and well, very well seeing as how she got a kiss from Miroku : )

And hopefully for this New Year I can get off my lazy butt and crank out some stories! It's a new year lets hope!

Thank you guys for the comments! I really appreciate it!

Love Soda


End file.
